The Man Who Saw
The Man Who Saw is the fourth episode of Season 1 Plot Mateo, Ken, Harwell, and Kimberly notice someone who was looking at them revive Mateo. Storyline Super Humans The Man that saw goes from black to the last scene Man: Ho-o-ow did he do that! spots the man from the side of his eye Mateo: Uh guys..you didn’t use your super powers did you? Harwell: We did how else was we suppose to save you. Mateo: Don’t freak out but look on the side of your eye.. family looks to the side of their eyes and spots the man Kimberly: What are we going to do! We don’t have the power to memory wipe. Harwell: Maybe I could talk to him man runs away Kenn: Um guys.. Karrie: The guys ran away like 1 minute ago… Harwell and Kimberly: WHAT! Harwell: This is bad news…. Mateo: I got a idea. Mom just super speed to go get him. Harwell: That is a bad idea! If someone else sees her than we are all in trouble. Kimberly: Harwell…honey I think you forgot I’m fast as lightning I doubt anyone would see me.. Kenn: She has a point… runs fast to find him and returns Kimberly: Yeah, he’s gone. Harwell: Great! Just Great! The whole world is about to find out that we are super humans! Jake: Well honestly this is all Fire Man’s fault. Kenn: Obviously Jake… Mateo: We can’t just stand here go do something! spreads out and returns to the house Mateo: Well I couldn’t find him at all… Kenn: Me either.. Karrie: I checked with the police station and gave a description of his face and appearantly he doesn’t exist. Kimberly: If he doesn’t exist than who was that? Harwell: I think it’s time for me to tell you guys something. Kimberly: Harwell…… Harwell: A long time ago there was another super human who was friends with me. He decided to turn evil so I took his powers away the only thing he had left was his super transformation to turn into another person. Mateo: So you mean any of these people could be him. Harwell: Exactly..he’s been trying for years to get his revenge on me. This might be it so I would lose my powers forever. Kimberly: We have to do something. Harwell: I don’t think we can. Kenn: We have to do something or we could lose are powers forever.. Harwell: All I know about him now is he’s always out to get me and he wears medal on his body sometimes… Mateo: Maybe I can use my Telekinesis to pull him towards us. Harwell: About that Mateo… since we saved you… your powers are gone forever.. Mateo: WHAT! And you didn’t tell me this why? Harwell: Well you would freak out like this.. faints Jake: I think he fainted! Kimberly: Go get some water! Karrie: I’ll get it! gets the water Kimberly: Okay. dumps the water on Mateo Mateo: {Gasps} What just happened… Kenn: You fainted. Mateo: Oh…so what’s going on? Kenn: You don’t remember? Mateo: Nope! Kenn: We are finding a way to find this dude. Mateo: What dude? Kenn: The dude who caught us using our super powers. Mateo: Oh. Kimberly: Do you remember anything about this guy, Harwell? Harwell: His name was Pitastifi. He was known for his abilities to heal the sick. Kimberly: So if you remove his powers where do they go? Harwell: They usually go in a bottle hidden away. Kimberly: Okay, so let’s see how we can find this g Turns on and says “BREAKING NEWS” Mateo: Breaking news lets see what it is. TV: Breaking News from a local resident named Pitastifi Super Humans Exist! From this video of a male person reviving a young boy. Jake: Oh no! Now everyone will know I was in on it! Mateo: at Jake Really… Harwell: That’s it! We’ve been exposed. goes black Trivia